Take My Hand
by Shinkutsuki
Summary: -Redone again- Regardless of what everyone thought, this certain prodigy will not and CANNOT dance. So a pink-haired girl teaches him how. -SasuSaku oneshot-


Wow. I just read my story, and...wow...it sucks.

I mean, it's so short! And they're both so OOC, and I HATE the part where Sakura sings! It just came outta the blue!

And in my anger, I shall redo it. rawr/

I also hated the italicized parts at the end. Boo.

(THIS MEANS SAKURA IS SPEAKING)

* * *

_I laughed as I grabbed his hand._

_And we danced under the stars._

_But of course, that was after I taught him how._

* * *

"Wooh! I am _tired_!"

A pink haired girl (Yes, it's real. :D )said with a exhausted sigh. She leaned back onto the grassy blanket beneath her and smiled, staring at the shining stars. Sakura Haruno, a young girl at the age of 15, was who she was. She didn't always come here, but she tries to come all the time. 'The Sakura Haruno', as she dubbed it, was a cliff, clear of trees. It was just past the forest, by the south exit of her village, Konoha. As she twirled a lock of hair with a finger, she got up, and started to dance. (Hey! It's a nice way to end boredom, okay!?)

she felt the presence of someone else. She jumped up and looked around, them spotted a boy (Around my age), staring at her. He had raven black hair (OOH, SHINY) and red eyes, which suddenly turned black in a second. She walked over to him. He seemed harmless, but she kept her guard up.

"Hi!" She asked smiling. The boy didn't answer, and she stared at him, pouting. "So , what'cha you doing here? This is my spot." She said with a frown. The guy stared at her.

"_Your_ spot?" He asked in a deep voice. Sakura nodded.

"I come here every night, so that's kind of what I named it." She explained.

"And you dance here?" He asked.

"This is the first time in a while that I've danced," She replied with another smile. "Do you wanna dance with me?" He just stared at her. "What, you don't like dancing? Why? It's so much fun!"

"I...can't dance..." He answered, looking away. She pouted, but inwardly laughed. Everybody can dance! Just not everybody dances nicely.

"Aww, don't say that! Come on, I'll teach you." She offered and pulled him towards the cliff. She turned to him and took his arms and put it to her back, and intwined their fingers with his other hand. He inwardly blushed and Sakura smiled.

"All right, I'll lead." She said, moving to the right. Then to the left. He hesitated. Then she turned around. He fell over a little, but Sakura helped him up. She leaded backwards, only more slowly this time.

"I told you." He muttered and let go of her, and started to walk away. But Sakura ran towards him and grabbed his sleeve, with a pleading face.

"Don't leave me," She pulled him back, and she placed one of his hands on her back, and intwined their fingeres again. She smiled and lead the way, moving to the left, then turning. "Left foot," She said, staring at him. He was looking at his footsteps nervously, and was afraid he was going to fall on her again. "Right foot in front of mine--good, now back, back. Turn!" She said with a smile. He dipped her, kind of getting the hang of this dancing thing.

"I'm not good at dancing." He said again when he fumbled a bit. She just rolled her eyes and continued leading him.

"Oh, shut up, please. Just dance, will you?" She said jokingly. He chuckled and nodded.

"Fine."

"By the way mister," She said, turning around. She moved back, then left. "What's your name?" He ignored her, concentrating on his foot work. Sakura twitched. "Hey, talk!" He looked at her and took the lead, smirking.

"First you tell me to shut up, now you're telling me to talk?" He said smugly. Sakura pouted childishly. Then she let go of him and hugged him instead.

"You're mean, mister," She said, letting go and giving him a smile. She outstreched a hand. "My name is Haruno Sakura. You?"

"To you, I'm mister. That'll do," He said, smirking. "So now I know your full name and you still don't know mine." Sakura twitched, punching him playfully.

"You meanie! Meanieeee!" She said, pouting. She poked him.

"Pink woman." He countered.

"Blue man!"

"Stupid woman."

"Ignorant man!"

"Idiot woman."

"Irritating man!" Sasuke smirked.

"Hah, what was that?" Sakura gave a 'hmmf' sound.

"What was that what was that?" So it's a competition, is it?

"What was that what was that what was that?"

"What was that what was that what was that what was that! Hah! Burrrrrrnnnnnnnn!!" Sakura said. "Beat that you stupid stupie pigheaded meanie pie!" (TAKE THAT!!) Sasuke scoffed.

"Meanie pie?"

"Apple sauce!" She said with a smile. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Bleughhhh..." Sakura stuck her tounge out.

"Childish woman," He finished. She tugged at the front of his shirt. "What is it?"

"Dance again?" (You hottie. ;D) She asked. He smirked and nodded. This time he lead. She leaned her head against his chest.

* * *

Two weeks later, and they still met almost every night at the same cliff. They'd dance, sit down and chat, maybe dance some more, and then go their seperate ways. Sakura couldn't get too much out of him, and it didn't help that she still didn't know his full name. But as the days passed he became more open, and he told her his past. With a few twists, of course, so she wouldn't know who EXACTLY he was.

"That's so sad..." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and stared at the sky.

"I was only 6 then. It was horrifying." He said. Sakura pulled up her knees and hugged them.

"So, do you want revenge?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll chase him to the ends of the earth until I find him. And I'll kill him even if it kills me." He answered. Silence came for a few minutes, and Sakura started humming, and unconsiously leaned against his arm. Sasuke didn't mind this, though. He actually found her humming soothing.

It was like...

Like nothing else ever mattered...

"Hey, mister..." Sakura said. Sasuke stared at her.

"What is it?"

Silence.

"Umm...well...I think I'm in lo-" Then ringing was heard and Sakura shut her mouth. He jumped and pulled out a vibrating watch from his pocket and shut it off. Sakura sighed and he looked at her with an apologetic expression.

"Oh, that's my alarm. Sorry, I have to go home. My friend's waiting for me," He said, turning his alarm watch off. "I guess you can tell me next time?" He asked. Sakura nodded curtly, blushing.

"Yeah. Next time."

* * *

She sighed as she kept waiting for him. She was going to tell him tonight, and this time, nothing will stop her. It was pretty late at night, and he was almost 2 hours late. She was lying on the ground, rolling around every once in a while. Sakura growled and looked around for any sign of him. But she saw nothing but the plain scenery. Dang it, how was she gonna confess if he's not coming? She sighed again and continued to wait. But hold on a second...

"What if he isn't coming? What if he knew what I was going to say and just left to avoid any awkward situations? Or..." Sakura shivered. "What if he already has a lover? Or what if he doesn't like me that way?" Then she sighed and felt a jacket on her bare shoulders.

"Hey there. Sorry about being late. My friend kept pestering me about why I keep leaving at night. It took me a while to make sure he wasn't going to follow." He said. She just laughed and he sat down beside her.

"How did you stop him?" Sakura asked, looking at him. He didn't meet her gaze, however, and continued staring at the sky.

"Kage bunnshin. That dobe falls for anything. But somehow he's still an amazing ninja." He replied, choosing his words carefully. Sakura laughed and Sasuke stared at her. He listened to her soothing laugh.

"So are we dancing again today, Mr. Not-so-bad-dancer-who-won't-tell-me-his-name?" She asked innocently. He gave a chuckle.

"That's an insanely long name. But yes, we will. Again." He said and stood up. He outstretched his hand towards her and she took it. Although unfortunately Shinkutsuki-sama will take no pity and placed a large root behind the man's feet, causing the couple to fall...On top of each other. Sakura blushed madly, thanking the fact that she was shorter. If she was any taller they would've accidentaly...kissed. Sakura blushed harder at that thought, and Sasuke groaned.

"Ughhhhhhh...ouch," He said, then looked towards Sakura. She smiled. "Getting off anytime soon, Sakura dearest?" He toyed. She just rolled her eyes and got off, and he continued to lay down. "I'm just gonna lay down here for a while." He said.

"But I thought we were going to dance!" Sakura pouted. He chuckled again.

"Yeah, we will. After I finish relaxing. Now shut up." He said. She sighed and lay down beside him, and the both watched the stars. Not that they were that amusing. Sakura realized that this was her chance to confess. She gathered up her courage and took a deep breath.

"Uhh..." She started, and he looked at her.

'_DAMN his eyes are cute._' She thought blushing. She shut her eyes. "I...I think I'm in love with you..." She said. The boy just stared at her blankly, then grabbed her wrists and pinned her down. Her eyes widened as his eyes turned serious. Dead serious. He looked her in the eyes and whispered.

"Uchiha Sasuke, pleasure to meet you," He said, then frowned. "You want to fall in love with a man like this?" He asked. She nodded. He just gave a sad smile. "Sakura, I'm wanted. There's a huge price for the one who kills me. Thankfully Konoha's protecting me. But they'll stop at nothing to make sure I die. They'll kill you, Sakura, kill you." Sakura shook her head.

"That stupid! Why would he kill me!? He's after you, right? I'll help you-"

"Sakura," He interrupted. "They'll kill you because you're precious to me, goddamnit. A hostage, that's what you'll become. And they'll kill you anyways, because you've seen too much." Sakura's eyes widened.

"I'm not weak!" She bursted out. "Don't think that I won't go down without a fight! I'll give them a hell of a time trying to kill me!" She responded. He sighed and kissed her. She kissed him back, crying. She didn't want him to think she was weak. She wasn't! Not at all!

"I don't think you're weak, Sakura dearest," -she blushed and he gave a chuckle (WOOOHHEEE! Say that again! :3)- "I just don't want that to happen. You don't want to die, do you?" Sakura shook her head.

"I just want to be with you." She whispered. He gave an actual smile and kissed her.

"If that is your wish, then so it shall be," He gave her another kiss and they both smiled. Then she tugged his cheek and grinned, and he winced. "OW!"

(:3 Squishy cheeks. Been wanting to do that for a while now!)

* * *

_'Do you remember when we first met?'_

_''Of course I do, you Apple Sauce!'_

* * *

The end! XD Redone, too. Is it any better? No? Uh. Well anyways, I'm going to do another rewrite...It's gonna be a SAD VERSION!! ZOMG!! Be afraid. ;3


End file.
